Unfinished Business
by deidaralover4evr
Summary: In order for Ciel to be freed, Sebastian and Claude must fight to the death. But what if there was another job needed to be done in order for Alois' soul to be released. What if for the new contract to be active, Alois must finish his old contract with Claude. What does this mean for Ciel? oneshot AloisXCiel, lemon


**This is my very first Kuroshitsuji (aka Black Butler) fanfic! It takes place during the time Ciel and Alois are trapped together inside Ciel's body while Sebastian and Claude are fighting. I used some of the orginal dialogue for the beginning and end, but other than that it is all me. I also had to add lines to the dialogue at the end in order for it to make more sense. I really hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Very mature stuff going on in this fic, people. Proceed with caution!**

Sitting next to Alois was nearly unbearable for Ciel. Even now knowing that Alois had nothing to do with his parents murders, he still wasn't fond of the blonde. Yet he was forced to sit back to back with Trancy. Their wrists were chained together, bonding their souls together until Alois' wishes were fulfilled.  
"I did a terrible thing to you, Ciel. Both Sebastian and Claude love you. I wanted to punish you for living such a blessed life," Alois said with regret.  
Ciel scoffed," Love, aye? How childish!"  
"Huh," Alois said, a bit surprised by Ciel's reaction  
"You don't understand Sebastian at all, do you? Have you any idea how he'll react when he learns the details of the contract?"  
Alois laughed, "Yes I imagine he'll be quite unhappy. Imagine being obsessed with a soul for long and never getting to it. Not only that but also having to continue to serve that person for eternity with no reward ever to come of it. You are very cruel to him, Ciel."  
Ciel smirked, "Well I guess he deserves it, trying to trick me like that before."  
They sat in silence for a moment. Then out of nowhere, Ciel heard the insane blonde start to giggle.  
"What's so funny?" He demanded.  
"I've realized something," Alois said, the smile very clear in his voice, "In order for my contract with Hanna to work, my contract with Claude must he completed. The old one must be finished for the new one to begin or the soul is torn."  
Ciel nodded, "I suppose that makes sense. What were the terms of the contract?"  
Suddenly, Ciel felt himself be forced to turn around by his cuffed wrist and face Alois, who had a very sly smile gracing his face.  
"I thought you knew that by now," he said and leaned in next to Ciel's ear, "My contract states that in order for Claude to obtain my soul, you must be made mine."  
Ciel gasped and tried to pull away but the chain kept him very close to Alois.  
"I seriously hope you are not suggesting what I think you are," he said.  
Alois leaned closer to the shocked boy, "I am, Ciel. For you to turn into a demon and have Sebastian be your bitch for all eternity, you need to let me claim you."  
Ciel gulped. He didn't want anything to do with this boy, let alone sleep with him, but if the requirements weren't met they could be stuck there forever.  
"Fine," Ciel said quickly, turning His eyes away from the mocking stare of Alois' ice blue orbs.  
The older boy smiled and pushed Ciel to lie down on the checkered patch of floor, allowing himself to be on top. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Ciel's soft ones. Ciel didn't turn away but he didn't do anything to accept the kiss. Alois sighed.  
"You're going to have to be a bit more accepting. I can't do everything. If you don't I'll have to stop."  
There was no way Ciel was going to stay stuck inside his unconscious body forever. Ciel used his free hand to grab the back of Alois' head and crashed their lips back together. Alois smirked and resumed the kiss, this time with a slightly more willing partner. Alois ran his tongue over Ciel's lips. Ciel reluctantly opened them and the eager tongue instantly thrust inside. Ciel whimpered at the new feeling. It felt so bizarre and different, yet very arousing. Alois ravished the other's tongue, exploring every inch of the open mouth. Alois let his free hand reach down to Ciel's pants and slip them half off. Ciel's hand that was on the back of Alois' head reached down to try and push the other hand away.  
"Just relax and enjoy it, love," Alois said. He pulled off Ciel's underwear next and released his aching member. Ciel groaned as the cold air hit his naked, sensitive skin and began to grow stiffer. Alois hummed in approval.  
"I'm glad you're finally coming around, Ciel."  
Ciel was angry with his body's betrayal, but it was hard to deny he was starting to enjoy it. They started kissed again while Alois began giving him a hand-job. Ciel's moans were swallowed by Alois' tongue as his mouth was ravished. The older boy pulled away and slid down to hover over Ciel's cock. Ciel watched in awe as Alois licked the tip and swallowed the length. The moans began to freely pour out of his mouth. Alois bobbed his head up and down, taking in each inch carefully. He hummed around the length, sending vibrations through the throbbing member. Ciel forced himself to not buck his hips, afraid if he did he would accidentally gag the blonde. He felt the pressure start to build deep within him, like he was about to explode.  
"Alois...please I can't hold it," he said in between moans.  
Alois worked his motions even harder, and Ciel reached his climax inside the other's mouth. Alois happily swallowed each drop.  
Before he had enough time to completely catch his breath, three fingers were pressed against his lips. Understanding what to do, he let the fingers inside his mouth. He sucked on each digit, coating them with his saliva. When Alois deemed them ready, he pulled them out and inserted one inside the other's entrance. Ciel hissed in pain.  
"Sorry. I got a little carried away," Alois said, giggling.  
"Sadistic bastard," Ciel groaned as he felt the finger move inside him. Once that finger had grown accustom to the surrounding walls, he added in another one an then the last. Ciel groaned from the pain, but it slowly melted away as the virgin muscles stretched. It felt strange, but still very good. When the fingers were extracted he felt empty.  
Alois noticed the disappointed look on his face and smiled in satisfaction. He spread Ciel's legs far apart and lined up his own hard cock with the barely prepared hole.  
"I'm finally going to make you mine, Ciel Phantomhive."  
Ciel winced as he felt the tip push inside. It slowly began to enter more. Though Alois wasn't going fast, it was still painful considering there had not been much preparation beforehand and little to no use of lube.  
"Please stop," Ciel cried out, desperate to get a relief from the pain, "it hurts so much!"  
Alois just continued to push forward.  
"It will for now, but I promise it will get better soon."  
Against Ciel's wishes, the entire length was soon inside him, completely filling the virgin ass. Alois slowly pulled out and back again, cautious of the other's pain. Ciel wanted to scream it hurt so much, but he held back his louder emotions, letting only groans and hisses slip through his lips. Alois began to pick up the pace as the hole loosened. He was searching for the thing that would make all the hurt stop for Ciel and make him completely submit.  
Ciel finally let out a loud airy moan filled with intense pleasure.  
"Right there! Please!" He begged Alois.  
Alois smiled and hit the same spot again. He continued to thrust at the same area over and over again. Each time he did an erotic moan escaped Ciel's mouth.  
"Harder! Please, Alois!" he demanded continuously, completely in love with the feeling of being so filled.  
Alois continued the same rhythm, sliding in and out nonstop. He held Ciel's hands above his head with his own cuffed hand and with the other reached down to attend to Ciel's ignored member. He began to pump it in time with their movements. Alois felt his own pressure building and started moving even faster to bring Ciel to the same point.  
Ciel felt that same feeling from before and knew what was approaching. He soon released, covering his and Alois' clothes. When Ciel finished Alois felt the surrounding walls around his length tighten and he too released, filling Ciel to the brim with his sticky white substance.  
The two stated like that for a few seconds. After catching his breath, Alois pulled out.  
"So my contract is done," he said.  
Suddenly they both sensed through their shared body the death of one of the demons. It seems their plan worked.  
"No, Claude," Alois yelled out, upset by the loss of the man he had once loved.  
Ciel sat up and adjusted the wrinkles on his shirt.  
"It's over now," he said, his voice returning its usual monotone.  
Alois smiled sadly, "You're right. It's all over."  
"Satisfied?"  
"I don't really know. I'm no longer sure how I feel, but...strange as it sounds that's fine with me. I'm not scared of dying anymore. I know I'll be with my brother forever."  
Clouds of white surrounded Alois, signaling it was time for him to go.  
"And what of us?" Ciel asked.  
Alois smiled one last time, "I wanted you to be mine for all the wrong reasons, but I don't feel the same at all now. Despite how we were to each other before, I think I may love you."  
After that Alois was gone, leaving Ciel alone in his own body.  
"I think I may have loved you to, Alois."

**I'll fix any mistakes I made as time goes on. Please review your opinion and if you enjoyed it, fav it **

**Also please tell me if you can think of a better name for this story!**


End file.
